Trimesic acid, also known as benzene-1, 3, 5-tricarboxylic acid of Formula (A), is a benzene derivative with three carboxylic acid groups. Trimesic acid is a planar molecule. It is made up of a benzene ring with three carboxylic groups at the 1, 3, and 5 positions, and it can be synthesized from the oxidation of 1,3,5-trimethyl benzene. The acid is an important building block in crystal engineering and is used to form honeycomb structures. Trimesic acid has the ability to form diverse supramolecular structures. Also, trimesic acid salt and the free trimesic acid are useful as a plasticizer.

Article titled “The crystal structure of trimesic acid (benzene-1,3,5-tricarboxylic acid)” by David J. Duchamp et al. published in Acta Crystallographica (1969) B25, 5 reports determination of the crystal structure of one modification of trimesic acid (benzene-1,3,5-tricarboxylic acid). The crystals are monoclinic, space group (2/c, with a=26.52, b=16.42, c=26.55 A° and β=91.53°; there are 48 molecules in the cell and six molecules are in the asymmetric unit. This was the first report of trimesic acid and in the crystal structure hexagonal rings are interpenetrated and crystal packing does not show any extended pores/voids. It also talks about structure determination, bond lengths and angles, temperature effect, and hydrogen bonding of the crystals.
Article titled “Incorporation and manipulation of coronene in an Organic template structure” by Stefan J. H. Griess et al. published in Langmuir, 2004, 20 (21), pp 9403-9407 reports a two-dimensional molecular template structure of 1, 3, 5-benzenetricarboxylic acid (trimesic acid, TMA). It was formed on a highly oriented pyrolytic graphite surface (HOPG) by self-assembly at the liquid-solid interface. Scanning tunneling microscopy (STM) investigations show high-resolution images of the porous structure on the surface. After the host structure was created, coronene molecules were inserted as guest molecules into the pores. STM results indicate that some of the guest molecules rotate inside their molecular bearing. Further investigations show that single coronene molecules can be directly kicked out of their pores by means of STM. This article is about 2D structure of trimesic acid and to observe this pattern, it requires some solid support such Cu (100) in UHV (Ultra High Vacuum) and it was not about isolation of single crystals structure.
The article titled “Polymorphs of trimesic acid controlled by solvent polarity and concentration of solute at solid-liquid interface” by Nguyen Thi Ngoc Ha et. al and published in the journal “Surface Science 607 (2013) 68-73” reports study on the crystallinity of the trimesic acid in solvents with different polarities. The article teaches that with highly polar solvents trimesic acid show a mixed pattern consisting of TMA dimer-tape embedded between alcohol lamella, with moderately polar solvents it shows well known chicken wire structure and no ordered structure with non-polar solvents.
The existing prior art do not provide other crystalline forms of the trimesic acid. The prior art documents disclose that trimesic acid exists as interpenetrated structure and no other single crystalline structural form has been reported so far for trimesic acid. While honeycomb structures in organic crystals are not common, such a structure as a single crystal of one component has not been reported.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to explore different crystalline forms of trimesic acid like honeycomb structure by considering the utility of the trimesic acid compound. Single crystal is also another such crystalline form, which does not require any templet to support the framework.